


【搬旧文】Impromptu

by Wiege_Grabe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, 年龄差, 提及伊丽莎白的丈夫埃德尔斯坦和多个男友, 钢琴教师与学生AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiege_Grabe/pseuds/Wiege_Grabe
Summary: 梗们和吐槽们：1、脑洞忒大，三观不正。2、勤劳勇敢地把里面提到的音乐做了集子 http://www.xiami.com/song/showcollect/id/8623176?spm=a1z1s.6929273.1561534893.2.4pYkF9 有虾米账号的同志们可以直接听3、具体的音乐梗懒得解释了，不过其实也没啥可解释的，主要是我自己的感想。4、有的还是解释一下吧：a. 普莱耶尔Pleyel、贝森朵夫Bösendorfer、斯坦伯格Sterinborgh：钢琴牌子，分别为奥裔法国的、奥地利的、德国的牌子。普莱耶尔我记得是肖邦挺喜欢的牌子，相对比较柔和吧；贝森朵夫被形容为“帝王般的”；而斯坦伯格则一般被形容为“精确”“厚重”。b. 莱哈Franz Lehár 是个写维也纳喜歌剧的匈牙利人，《风流寡妇》可谓他最著名的歌剧。这个歌剧以及莫扎特的《后宫诱逃》< Die Entführung aus dem Serail>具体讲的啥都能谷歌到。c. 李斯特的《前奏曲》在“战时每周播报”中用过多次，暂举一个容易找到的栗子：http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/KkbYXP46fNk/ 打斯大林格勒的新闻，大约在5：09的时候开始。d. 最后的勃拉姆斯梗，来源于众所周知他对亦师亦友的克拉拉·舒曼的感情。故而在上面的音乐选辑中也放上了他献给克拉拉·舒曼的C小调钢琴四重奏。5、以上各种梗有错误的话，是作者老年痴呆了。6、洋葱梗：这个说出来实在是不好意思：切过洋葱下体会有味。7、第一次正经写graphic的H。





	【搬旧文】Impromptu

“路德维希·贝什米特先生，您……您确定要考音乐学院？您看，现在这个时日，您不应该去学习一些……一些更有用的东西么？理工科、商科什么的，您即使从战场上回来还是很年轻——19岁？20岁？”一位女士问道，她看起来不到30岁的样子，栗色的长发微微有些打卷，自然地垂下来。由于是在家中，她穿得比较随意。

“19岁。不……我的父母支持我这样做。”被称作贝什米特先生的年轻人回答道，他有一头梳理得整齐的金色短发，以及军人的姿态。“毕竟……您想，他们在战争中失去了基尔伯特，您知道，他们一直有这么一个愿望——叫我们两个其中之一从事音乐。尤其现在已经是和平时期了。并且我也已经参加了那些清理废墟的义务劳动，所以不能算是碌碌无为。或许……埃德尔斯坦夫人，或许您觉得我的天赋并不适合搞艺术这行？”

“不……这倒不是，唔，不好说。”埃德尔斯坦夫人想了想，“我有多少年没有见到您弹琴了？我不知道您现在的水平。”

“是的，埃德尔斯坦夫人，您已经六年没有见到我弹琴了。但是我敢肯定，这六年中，我似乎不会有什么进步——除非摸枪杆子会叫我的手指更灵活。”路德维希想着，自己的手仿佛回到了他向血肉之躯打出第一发子弹的时候——那种无法控制的颤抖。

“说不好呢，不过我猜您今天肯定是有备而来。那么请您随便弹些什么吧。”埃德尔斯坦夫人指了指钢琴，做出一副轻松的样子。

路德维希想，这不是他以前见到的那两架钢琴之中的任何一架——当然这里也不是埃德尔斯坦夫人以前住的房子——那一架普莱耶尔，一架贝森朵夫，连同那座老宅子，以及埃德尔斯坦先生一起，都已经在轰炸中消失了。

埃德尔斯坦夫人狡黠地笑着：“您看，这是架新的斯坦伯格，几乎没有用过！它呆在音乐学院的地下室毫发无损。我向院方申请了一下，他们就把它给我了——真是捡了一个便宜啊。”

路德维希点了点头，他拉过来凳子，坐在钢琴旁。这没有什么可紧张的，只是给埃德尔斯坦夫人弹一下——比冲出掩体那种事要容易得多——来自匈牙利、在德国住了许多年的埃德尔斯坦夫人是家里的好朋友，她是应该会收下我这个学生的——即使我弹得不能叫她满意。

他深吸了一口气，开始演奏舒伯特的D.899 No.1即兴曲。他没敢选取技术上难度更高的曲目——他不能保证自己刚刚恢复没多久的手指灵敏性，在紧张的情况下或许会出什么乱子。

他弹得很小心——这能够理解，毕竟他已经很久没给别人演奏了。终于结束了，他把手从琴键上放下来，长舒了一口气。他的手微微发抖，如同在激战过后，枪管把他的手烫得通红那种感觉。

“唔……还不错。”埃德尔斯坦夫人说道，“比我想象的要好——请原谅。我想，我可以收您作学生——但是您要知道，您的水平距离考取音乐学院还是有一定的差距。不过我相信以您的努力，在转年的考试中您一定能达到目标。”

“我知道我的差距。谢谢您，埃德尔斯坦夫人，您真是宽宏大量。”路德维希由衷地表示感谢。他不知道如果埃德尔斯坦夫人真的不想收下他这个学生，他要怎么办。

“那么，我们不如就在今天开始第一堂课吧。”埃德尔斯坦夫人说道。“那么——您在弹这首曲子的时候想到的是什么呢？”

“跟在战壕里一样紧张——我只顾着这个了。”

——————————————————

“我知道你的性格并不适合弹肖邦，但是你怎么能把一个玛祖卡弹成这个样子？并且你作为学生本来就应该掌握不同作曲家的风格——这与性格无关。”

路德维希点了点头。在几次课过后，埃德尔斯坦夫人对他的称呼已经从“您”变成了“你”。不过他同时也领教了这位女士的严格要求。

“看看你的玛祖卡，如同一个毫无魅力的姑娘。不是那种出于纯洁的笨拙，而是单纯的笨拙，令人毫无欲望，如同一根木头。老实说，路德维希，你跟姑娘跳过舞么？”

路德维希耸耸肩，说道：“算是有吧。以前在军营里的联欢会上……”

“那种不算。”

“唔，那就没有。”

“我曾经遇到过一个波兰的家伙。那显然是在战前，九年前吧，我大概跟你现在年纪差不多，我们都在音乐学院上学。他是个轻佻的家伙，留着一头长发，觉得自己仿佛李斯特再世——但是弹起琴来却非常认真，甚至认真得无趣，远不如他没正型胡闹的时候有意思。但有一次我听见他随意地弹起了玛祖卡，不是为别人演奏，只是他自己无意间弹了起来——确切地说是“在钢琴上跳了起来”——对，就是这一首，Op.63 No.3，你知道他弹出来的那是什么感觉么？叫人想要上了他！啊……请原谅我粗俗的用语。”埃德尔斯坦夫人为自己的失态笑了起来，继续说道，“想要叫人怜爱的哀怨的姑娘，你可以想象一下……”

路德维希点了点头，他努力想着。埃德尔斯坦夫人又说：“肖邦的玛祖卡虽然不是为了跳舞而写的，不过你也应该学会跳它。”她站起来，拉起路德维希，“我也该回忆一下——唔，那个波兰人！”她随意地哼了一曲轻快的玛祖卡，自己一个人回想着步子、轻快地蹦着：一、二、三，一、二、三，啪嗒、啪嗒、啪嗒，路德维希努力跟上她的节奏，虽然脚的位置完全不对，冷不防对方又开始转弯。她用一只手抓住路德维希的一只，放在自己的腰间，又把另一只搭在对方的腰间，“抓着我的手！”她命令道。路德维希跟着她旋转着，费劲地说道：“是这个波兰人教您的？”埃德尔斯坦夫人不再哼唱着旋律——这旋律他们早就已经熟悉，她答道：“是的。真是快乐的时光呐！”

————————————————

“巴托克，这一定又是你的一大难题。”埃德尔斯坦夫人摆出一副严肃的面孔说道。

路德维希自暴自弃地点了点头，他觉得埃德尔斯坦夫人简直是在难为自己。他已经为此纠结了一周，谱面上的东西他完全能够掌握，但是这显然不是埃德尔斯坦夫人想要的。他“跳不起来”。那些玛祖卡在他的努力下已经能够笨拙地跳起来了，虽然用埃德尔斯坦夫人的话来说，还是不够“勾人”。路德维希想着这个就要脸红——他一个一米九个头的男人，叫他怎么勾人？不过至少埃德尔斯坦夫人还算满意。

“德意志人顽冥不化的脑瓜啊！”埃德尔斯坦夫人叹了口气。她摆了摆手，叫路德维希离开钢琴，自己坐了过去。巴托克，《罗马尼亚民间舞曲》。罗马尼亚，特兰西瓦尼亚，匈牙利。“特兰西瓦尼亚一直以来就是匈牙利的领土，这怎能算是罗马尼亚民间舞曲？”她想起来十来年前跟一个人的争论——那家伙比她小两岁，心智大概还要再小一些——但在拉大提琴这件事上显然是个神童。这家伙倒坐在椅子上，抱着椅子背，冲着她龇出了两颗虎牙。她需要跟这家伙合作她匈牙利伟大的作曲家巴托克的《罗马尼亚民间舞曲》，简直不能忍受！“巴托克出生在特兰西瓦尼亚，不把他算成罗马尼亚人已经对你很仁慈了，不是么？”这个讨厌的罗马尼亚人又朝她眨巴了几下眼睛。她扭过身子去不理会对方，只是自顾自地开始按下了第一个音。那罗马尼亚小子赶忙转过身去，抓起他的大提琴，从第二句开始拉。没几句过后，她简直要忘掉这个人是多么的讨厌。他的每一个音好像要掏出他的心来跟你说话。

现在那个罗马尼亚小子早不知道去了哪里，但她的右手就是那大提琴的旋律，她自己也能用自己的心跟别人说话。她想跟路德维希说话，但是她不知道这个年轻人听得懂么。

“埃德尔斯坦夫人，我需要怎么练习？”路德维希在她弹完之后，问道。她不知道该如何回答。跳舞？唱歌？“唔……你先尝试着叫我伊丽莎白吧。”她拢了拢栗色的头发，望向对方，不出意外地发现路德维希脸红了。

“好的……夫人……伊丽莎白。那然后呢？”

“或许可以这样，我弹左手的部分，你来右手——你在用你的右手跟我说话。你想跟我说什么呢？”

路德维希脸更红了，说道：“我试试吧。”他坐在了伊丽莎白的右侧。这曲子的第一段真是简单啊，单手弹来几乎只是单音，如同只会说最简单话语的幼儿。那么，他要说什么？他要对伊丽莎白、这个比他大十岁的钢琴老师说什么呢？

——————————————

“你知道你为什么弹不成斯克里亚宾了么？你肯定知道，你不能用你的理性去理解他。这首曲子虽然技术上确实很难，但是你的手指是能够驾驭的。你不是用你的手指弹琴，用你的脑子！不是一个缜密思考着的脑子，而是‘狂喜’，extase——或许你这时可以用上你战场上的经历。”伊丽莎白对路德维希演奏的斯克里亚宾练习曲Op. 8 No. 12如是评价道。

“唔……你没再东线呆过。你不知道俄国人是怎样的神秘主义者——我认识一个俄国钢琴家，革命后就呆在法国的——他弹斯克里亚宾弹得很棒——说话轻声细语的，生怕惊到了他的‘神’似的。谁知道他的‘神’是哪里的上帝。还总是围着一条围巾，声称这是他的幸运物，是坚决不能丢掉的。他还有一双长而柔软的手。他和她表妹结婚了，不是出于爱，而也是出于某种神秘的思想，类似于血统纯正之类的。哦，他的妻子啊，那位女士，她冷得简直像一块冰……”

伊丽莎白，伊丽莎白，伊莎！路德维希想要这么叫她，他想对她说一些不该说的话，他想不仅是跟她跳舞，他想要为此失掉理智，这样才能弹斯克里亚宾的曲子，这样才能“狂喜”，才能被火焰噬身。他不想听伊丽莎白讲她和那个神秘兮兮的俄国人的故事，他觉得自己知道他们发生过什么事，虽然伊丽莎白并没有明白地说出来。他想要的是这种事情发生在自己身上。

“路德维希，留下来吃晚饭如何？我今天炖了牛肉，你其实应该已经闻到了。”伊丽莎白在路德维希准备离开的时候说道。

“啊，确实呢，非常香。不过……”

“那就留下来吧。”路德维希答应了。他记得以前曾经吃过伊丽莎白的母亲——海德威利女士做的匈牙利牛肉汤。可是他期待的远不止伊丽莎白亲手做的饭菜这样。

——————————————

伊丽莎白·埃德尔斯坦夫人邀请他一同去听歌剧。幸好不是莱哈的《风流寡妇》，否则路德维希觉得自己就要尴尬而死了。

伊丽莎白穿着一身黑，样式简单的外衣和裙子，大概可以称得上是丧服，还少见地把头发盘了起来，路德维希庆幸自己穿的还比较正式。她肯定有别的学生，学校里的、私人的，但是单叫他一个人来陪伴，或许是由于他们家里的友谊吧，路德维希这么想着。歌剧院里并不暖和。他们遇到了一些熟人，大部分是伊丽莎白的，也有的是他们共同认识的人。路德维希在挺小的时候看过莫扎特的《后宫诱逃》，只记得有几段热闹的重唱，还有那土耳其帕夏的角色不是唱出来而是念出来的，以及最后的欢乐结局。

“西方人对东方世界的想象啊。”伊丽莎白说道。在歌剧结束后，路德维希准备送伊丽莎白回家。“我曾在伊斯坦布尔结识了一个土耳其人，哈哈，他可不是帕夏那样的蠢样子。吸引我的是他的声音。我听到他吟唱的古兰经，你知道么，那叫我感动得流泪……”

路德维希想要问，您是否也跟这个土耳其人上过床，就像和那个俄国人，或者还有以前提到过的波兰家伙、罗马尼亚小子似的。他不知道这种感觉是愤怒还是嫉妒。但是他忍住了没有说出来。可是他是想感受到对方丧服下的身躯，用自己拿枪、弹钢琴、搬砖磨出来茧子的手触碰对方的皮肤，到达她身体的每一个角落；他想用牙咬上她能弹出结实和弦的胳膊，然后慢慢向上；他想听到她的心跳……哦，这个大他十岁的女人啊！

——————————————

伊丽莎白，伊丽莎白。路德维希想着。又到了上课的日子，天空阴沉着，蓄着势要下一场雪。伊丽莎白来开门，屋里挺暖和，正在用留声机放着音乐，是李斯特的《前奏曲》（Les Prélude）。路德维希皱了皱眉头，他不想听这个。这叫他想到“战时每周播报”（Wochenschau），想到要奔赴前线，想到死在前线的哥哥和无数战友。于是他这么跟伊丽莎白说了。伊丽莎白关掉了留声机，并表示自己能够理解这种思绪。“给我讲讲基尔吧。”她这么说道。

“我想……关于哥哥，或许您能讲出来更多。”路德维希回答道。

“或许吧，这么说来，我比你认识他的年岁都要长呢。”伊丽莎白回想着那个浅色头发的淘气小孩——和她一样淘气。她向他显摆，说自己声称弹钢琴很费力气，所以可以叫妈妈给她炖好多的肉吃；这叫基尔伯特嫉妒得不行，他表示，明明吹长笛也很累，你想想，要废掉那么多的气，我也要向妈妈说这个理由——那时候路德维希才刚会爬。他们都觉得自己或许应该学小提琴，这样就可以用弓子当剑、琴当盾来对打。她从来不像一个“小钢琴家”那样保护自己的手，而是毫无顾忌地使用它们——用来爬树、搬重物、揍基尔伯特等等。她直到12岁都能在掰腕子中赢过基尔伯特，虽然在之后她也赢过，但是她看出来了对方是故意放水——所以以后就不再玩这个游戏了。

他们在掰过腕子的树下接吻，在打过枕头大战的床上做爱。伊丽莎白觉得他或许就是她以后的丈夫吧；基尔伯特也觉得，除了这个女人，谁能是他的妻子呢。

“我很想念你的哥哥。他本有可能避开兵役的，你知道，他在的乐团够级别——这样或许他就不会死掉。”伊丽莎白说道，“不过也说不准。”她想到了自己没上前线但是也死掉了的丈夫，罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦先生。“并且以他的性格，不可能不去打仗。”她补充了一句。

路德维希正在想，在音乐上，基尔确实可能比自己更有天赋。他了解他的才华。但是他忍不住去想象自己的哥哥是怎么样跟这个女人在床上翻云覆雨——他是怎样的类型？估计是激烈地横冲直撞吧！他之前并没有想过基尔曾经与埃德尔斯坦夫人发生过什么事情，现在觉得当时的自己真是太天真了。不出意外的话，伊丽莎白的第一次是和基尔伯特？他这么猜测着，哦，可怜的埃德尔斯坦先生。

“路德维希啊，你到底是像不像你的哥哥呢？这真是说不好。毕竟你们相差将近了10岁。”伊丽莎白自顾自地说道。

路德维希从没有像现在这么希望自己像他的哥哥——如果那样的话他是不是可以替代基尔呢？“我不知道。”他回答道。他是多想抱住这个形单影只的女人。

而后他终于没有忍住，就这么做了。他抱住了这个比他想象中要热一些的身体。对方颤抖了一下，但是也没有挣脱的意思。他收紧手臂，感受着对方的身躯随着呼吸一起一伏。他把脸埋入栗色的头发中，呼吸着那温热的香气。而后他空出一只手来把那些头发拨到一边，吻着对方的颈子，但又变成了近似于啃咬的样子——他觉得自己的哥哥肯定会这么做。

“行啦，路德……”伊丽莎白小声道，但这不是叫他停下的意思。她扭动了一下，路德维希就把手松开了。他呆呆地望着对方站起身来，而后转过身来，面对着坐在沙发上的路德维希，跨坐在他腿上。她掀起自己的上衣，路德维希一下子就觉得热气扑面而来，迫不及待地用手搂住她赤裸着的腰。伊丽莎白脱掉上衣，路德维希笨拙地解着对方的胸衣，带着静电的长发飘在她和他的脸上。他将脸埋在伊丽莎白的胸前，开始只是蹭着，而后又用牙轻咬——他感到有一只手在隔着裤子抚摸着自己已经硬了的器官，而另一只梳着自己脑后的头发——伊丽莎白似乎挺享受这样。

“幸亏今天没有切洋葱。”伊丽莎白低声说道。

“嗯？”路德维希不知道这话是什么意思。

“切洋葱的话……”伊丽莎白凑近他的耳朵，小声说了一句。路德维希的脸立刻变得更红了。伊丽莎白解开他的皮带和拉链，握住了他的器官——手有些凉，路德维希想。他一手抚摸着对方光裸的后背，一手开始寻找裙子的拉链，不过最后还是伊丽莎白自己把裙子和裤袜脱了下来。

“您……我是不是应该……脱掉衣服？”路德维希实在是不想这么问。于是伊丽莎白站了起来，等待对方把衣服都脱了下来放到一边，然后又回到原来的姿势。路德维希的器官突兀地立着。

“处男，我亲爱的路德维希？”伊丽莎白问道，她用手轻抚着对方的胸膛。

“嗯……”路德维希点了点头。

“好吧……”而后路德维希就感到了温暖与湿润包裹住了他的器官。他们俩都没忍住地发出了一声叹息。

伊丽莎白缓缓地动着。她搂着路德维希的躯干，抚摸着他背后的肌肉。路德维希觉得自己简直要融化了。对方的胸脯挤压着自己的胸膛，他用手扶住伊丽莎白的臀部——哦，这简直叫他变得更硬了。

开始他抑制着自己的动作，但是之后他就开始活动，使摩擦的幅度加大。伊丽莎白伏在他的肩头。

哦，她有多久没有这么做过了？她真该去跟自己的丈夫一起死去。或者是像基尔伯特那样在战场上死去。她亲爱的丈夫啊！她最终的丈夫不姓贝什米特，而是姓埃德尔斯坦，那个奥地利人。万幸不是犹太的埃德尔斯坦，但是还是少不了误会导致的各种审查。她一辈子也忘不了罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦先生的手。她不知道为什么路德维希弹了那首曲子——舒伯特的D.899 No.1即兴曲，虽然那么紧张、那么笨拙。她记得她的丈夫弹这曲子的时候是什么样的——第一个音就敲进了她的心脏。她觉得这曲子开头一段的节奏就像个葬礼进行曲——大调的部分又像透过云层的阳光，但是葬礼的鼓点如影随形。她觉得她死去的丈夫似乎已经与此曲牢不可分了。

“罗伯特·穆齐尔曾经说过，一个艺术家只有不讲道德才能搞出好音乐来。伊莎，你觉得呢？”她的丈夫在某次令人愉悦的活动过后这么问。

“我不知道……”伊丽莎白趴在床上，小声说道。

这问题她后来也问过基尔伯特，不过对方也没给她答复。

而后他们就都死了。

伊丽莎白控制不住地留下眼泪——她知道在这时候不该这样，大概会吓到这个年轻人吧。但是她完全无法抑制住。她试图抹去眼泪、平复呼吸，但是却完全隐藏不住。

路德维希听到了她呼吸和呻吟中带出的抽泣——这叫他非常慌张：“伊丽莎白，抱歉！我不知道……您……”他停下来，正想要抽出来。

“不，没事的……”伊丽莎白声音颤抖地恳求道：“路德维希！不要停下来！Fick, fick mich, bitte!”她把对方搂得更紧，仿佛溺水的人。

路德维希将她抱起来平放在沙发上，他拨开对方被泪水沾湿的头发，俯下身去，舔舐着她脸上的泪水，而后再次插入。伊丽莎白的腿环住他的腰。路德维希终于吻了她的嘴唇，试探着、毫无章法，但她能尝到自己泪水的味道。“路德维希……”她闭上眼睛，眼泪还是不住地流着。窗外终于落下了雪花，盖在了满目疮痍的城市上。

————————————————

“路德维希，考试的曲目我建议你选择勃拉姆斯的。很适合你，不是么？”在临近入学考试的某一周，伊丽莎白问道。

“好的。”的确，比起肖邦、巴托克，还有那什么斯克里亚宾，路德维希也觉得他自己更适合勃拉姆斯，那些纠结在心里永远不会说出口的事情，却有一个看似刚毅的外壳。

**Author's Note:**

> 梗们和吐槽们：  
> 1、脑洞忒大，三观不正。  
> 2、勤劳勇敢地把里面提到的音乐做了集子 http://www.xiami.com/song/showcollect/id/8623176?spm=a1z1s.6929273.1561534893.2.4pYkF9 有虾米账号的同志们可以直接听  
> 3、具体的音乐梗懒得解释了，不过其实也没啥可解释的，主要是我自己的感想。  
> 4、有的还是解释一下吧：  
> a. 普莱耶尔Pleyel、贝森朵夫Bösendorfer、斯坦伯格Sterinborgh：钢琴牌子，分别为奥裔法国的、奥地利的、德国的牌子。普莱耶尔我记得是肖邦挺喜欢的牌子，相对比较柔和吧；贝森朵夫被形容为“帝王般的”；而斯坦伯格则一般被形容为“精确”“厚重”。  
> b. 莱哈Franz Lehár 是个写维也纳喜歌剧的匈牙利人，《风流寡妇》可谓他最著名的歌剧。这个歌剧以及莫扎特的《后宫诱逃》< Die Entführung aus dem Serail>具体讲的啥都能谷歌到。  
> c. 李斯特的《前奏曲》在“战时每周播报”中用过多次，暂举一个容易找到的栗子：http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/KkbYXP46fNk/ 打斯大林格勒的新闻，大约在5：09的时候开始。  
> d. 最后的勃拉姆斯梗，来源于众所周知他对亦师亦友的克拉拉·舒曼的感情。故而在上面的音乐选辑中也放上了他献给克拉拉·舒曼的C小调钢琴四重奏。  
> 5、以上各种梗有错误的话，是作者老年痴呆了。  
> 6、洋葱梗：这个说出来实在是不好意思：切过洋葱下体会有味。  
> 7、第一次正经写graphic的H。


End file.
